My Fax Moments
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: This is a personal challenge! You set your iPod to suffle and for 10 songs you write a onshot, but stop when the song does. These are drabble-ish-y. They ARE Fax, but not ONLY Max and Fang. Its sad, happy, weird. And Hey, Jude!Wheres that come from!


**Okay! So I got this idea from **princessrainbowflower . **And I thought it was a fun idea.**

**What is it, you may ask, well young one (Ummm what?) put your iPod on shuffle then write a story about it (That's inspired by the song) then stop writing the story when the song finishes. So that's about it. ENOYZ!**

1. Life starts now- Three days grace

I looked around. For months now I had been alone. Well not alone. I had been standing in the crowds. I mean, basically I was alone. No one knew me, or remembered me. I looked over to see some girl flirting with Iggy while Nudge was holding his hand. Angel was walking outside swarmed with boys. And Gazzy was probably in a fist fight behind the school. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Max…?" Fang.

**A/N Umm, yeah, I absolutely love this song its on their new album. HEY JUDE!~~Sorry, it just came on (I'm beta-ing this, that's why its not the right song.)**

2. Burn for you- Toby Mac

I watched as my life —basically— flashed in front of my eyes. I was dying. I knew that. I saw all the mistakes I made. I saw all my failed efforts. I saw all the times I succeeded. Then I saw Angel- my baby girl, the girl I raised. Gazzy- my little trooper, in it till the end. Nudge- the girl who always kept us positive with her chatter. Iggy- the blind pyro who reminded us what fighting was and how to have fun. And Fang. My lover. All of a sudden I was alive- for them. It was like I was reborn.

**A/N I'm not sure, but this is pretty fitting I think. I love Toby Mac, by the way—totally awesome.**

3. So I thought- Flyleaf

I looked over at the tombstone. It has been a year. I miss him. I loved him. I haven't talked to anyone really all that time; I sometimes come out here though and talk to him. I imagine him sitting on the grave thinking how stupid it is that we buried him at all—we have a small family. I listened to the wind it whispering. My family has gone home. But I stay, trying to remember the good times. And I say out loud to the rain falling down, "Fang…I will never forget you."

**A/N *sigh* I know this isn't very sad, and it's really short, and not very good, but this was the best I could come up with in 3 ½ minutes!**

4. Count yourself in- 10 Second Epic

As I ran I kept sight of my target. I hated how Fang was always 'emo', well that's what every one said. He always ignored it. But he finally cracked. He was running through the forest behind out high school. I caught up to him and took his face in my hands, "You are not worthless. I know you. And I love you. You do have a heart and people should see the real you more often.

**A/N Okay, so I think this would make sense~~oh and check the album cover for this song, its great. I don't really listent to 10 Second Epic (But all the others ALL THE TIME) But I love this.**

5. This 'Aint A Scene It's An Arms Race- Fall Out Boy

I watched through the glass at Fang rockin' it out on the guitar. He was having a blast. We were in a recording studio. Iggy sings; Gazzy plays drums; I play guitar with Fang; Nudge does effects and Angel helps with tuning and such. I watched as Fang twirled the guitar around almost forgetting to play. We all started to sing into the mike for the certain part. All of a sudden everything was flying. Sticks. Picks. Mikes..?

**A/N Truth be told, I had absolutely NO FREAKING IDEA for this. I know I'm a beta and should have billion of ideas, but I don't! Gosh its hard. So I put it as the music vid, makin' then rock out, and shiz.**

In Stereo- News Boys.

I started whistling a random tune. Fang came up to me and started talking about nothing. All of a sudden we saw this giant stereo!! We walked over to it and saw instruments. We picked them up and we played the right melodies for this one song. I started, "Lalalalalalalal lalalala" Fang, "I can't get there from, I cant get there from," it was quite funny. Then there was a home door for the stereo and we went in and lived there for the rest of our lives!

**A/N BUAHAHA I love News Boys, I know I've said that for all of them, but I have know all their music from the age of 5 and they have, like, 5 albums. I had no idea for this either, so I decided to make it…whimsical…? YOU MUST LISTEN TO THIS SONG!!!**

7. Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade.

I was having a nightmare. I was sweating but I was freezing. Fang handed me a blanket before wrapping his arms around me. I felt so vulnerable all shaken up. "I...I don't know Fang." I said shakily. "What if it doesn't work out? ...what if we break up the flock? I mean I wasn't made to love…I was made to save the world. You were made to help me. What if we ruin everything? I'm scared." Ok, NOW I felt vulnerable. Fang just thought he knew everything. Well he doesn't… I do.

**A/N So, this makes almost NO sense, but pressure, here people, pressure. It's all dramatic and then Max is all like, "I CONQUER ALL!" hah…yeah, this is lame. It also has nothing to do with the words really. But I would just like to say that I love John Vesely (Secondhand Serenade) ~~I even got him for my birthday and have him on Facebook. I am **_**so **_**not a stalke…ahemIHaveHisPhoneNumberAhem. What?**

you for the venom- My Chemical Romance

Fang was being annoying…he thinks its too 'emo' to listen to MCR. So I do. I love this song. Fang doesn't. So I blast it. I MAKE him listen to it. Its just so cool. I'm at the part were its all like "So give me all your poison…." It's a hot song what can I say. Its half way done now, So I gotta go make out with Fang…don't know why.

(Give me all your poison. Just give me all your pills. 3)

**A/N I seriously I don't know what to do for this. Like before, but I thought it was funny…er…and the end…?**

9. By myself- Linkin park

She left. Yes. Max left me. I don't know why. We were going good; we even took it to the next level then 2 months later…oh. Oh no. What have I done. Now I'm not the only one alone. Now Max probably is…and she's probably scared, if what I guess is true. Maybe it was Jeb's fault she left. Maybe he said I would be mad. Maybe she thought I wouldn't love her. But I do. Really. But my, I got questions 8 months later.

**A/N So I like this one! I think it could actually be a story, ya know? Because there are lots of 'Max gets prego' but it never has bout Fang and stuff. So I like this one…And looking back—a month after writing this—I have **_**yet **_**to figure out that last sentence…**

10. Helena by My Chemical Romance.

I looked all over the dance. Yes me and Fang are going to school, with the rest of the Flock, and we—me and Fang and Nudge—to dragged into going to the dance. Helena was playing from the DJ booth. I think Fang suggested it, he knows it's my favourite song. You know, just how much it means; I don't know if you know this but Mikey and Gerard Way wrote this song for their grandma who died. I looked around and saw that everyone was doing the dance that went along with it. I rolled my eyes, grinned, and dragged Fang to the crowd. I started dancing just for the fun of it. In the one part where she's dance up and down the rows I just danced up against Fang and then for when they were putting the casket I just kissed Fang telling him that I hope to never write a song about him after he dies—because I wont have enough time.

**A/N YAY This one is the longest! So, um, really if you haven't seen the video for this, then search it on YouTube. And I know A LOT about MCR—birthdays and such—and that part about Mikey and Gerard Way is 100% true. And I know it just **_**looks **_**longer and it probably isn't much, but I try. For you! But I really like the end.**

**Final A/N Alright, so wadda'ya think?! And thank you again **princessrainbowflower **even though you probably aren't even reading this...but thanks!**

**Iggy: I feel lonely.**

**Me: Oh? And why is that?**

**Iggy: I'm in almost in NONE of them.**

**Me: Well, how about I make one of these about…**

**Iggy: ME AND NUDGE! I mean…uh…or Angel, or, uh, Gazzy.**

**Me: Yeah. And pigs can fly…or wait—they probably can—shucks!**

**Iggy: Awh, now I'm blushing. OhOhOh—Mama just came on (By MCR) I looves this song!**

**Me: *sigh* I **_**still **_**have Hey, Jude in my head~~I love it a lot.**

**So tell me if, maybe, you want one of these to turn into a proper Oneshot. And if you like this.**

**Oh, an tell me if you think I should have one of these with Iggy and Nudge (I hate Eggy, no offence to all you lovers, though!)**

**Right! Right! I own nothing, except Iggy, cause me and James are goin' back to court again tomorrow. We're making it official that he's mine! *Insert evil laugh here_____________* I LOVE MY JOB!**

**And I am truly sorry for all the caps lockness (Or in my case the Shirt botton) I was yelling in my head and needed it on paper…er…laptop. If it bugs a lot, a lot, tell me and I might fix it!**

***hearts***


End file.
